A new and distinct variety of Gala apple tree origination as a whole tree mutation of the Malus domestica variety of ‘Simmons’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,840) hereinafter referred to as the ‘B. Thome Gala’. This new sport is unique from its parent and other Gala cultivars in the prominent wide striping on the fruit and the heavy pink coloration in the blossom buds and petals.